Coyote Starrk
, sometimes incorrectly romanized as Stark, is an Arrancar and the Primera (1st) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, along with his other half, Lilynette Gingerback. Appearance Starrk has wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair, that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an white Arrancar jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it where a necklace. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove. Personality Starrk is a lazy and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep and which no one, except Lilynette, appears to try and stop him from doing. In fact, he rarely directly addresses any Arrancar other than Lilynette, his other half. Despite being the highest-ranking Espada, he is not eager to take a leadership role, shown when he easily allows Baraggan to take over at the battle of the fake Karakura Town. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, although he is surprisingly observant and a capable analyst. Unlike many of the Espada, he is not violent or overly arrogant. He initially does not seem to care a great deal for his fellows, showing no visible signs of distress or concern. When he learns of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death, he lazily states there is nothing he could do about it, and when Baraggan and Harribel are apparently overwhelmed by their opponents' respective Bankai, he only asks Kyōraku if all the captains' Bankai are so powerful. However, this indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled with Baraggan's death. Starrk comments that it's horrible that Aizen doesn't spare even a word for Baraggan. Starrk himself is notably affected by this turn of events, being drained of his motivation to fight. After arguing with Lilynette for a while, he restates that he's not the type for revenge, but his desire to not see any more comrades die proves to be enough motivation for him to keep fighting. Starrk seems to be opposed to the notion of killing people, offering Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Otoribashi a chance to run away instead of having him finish them off. In comparison to the other, more serious Espada members, however, Starrk is often shown in a much more comical light, with situations often ending in him on the receiving end of physical abuse from his partner Lilynette, even though he does little to stop her actions. He can be serious on occasion, although his personality does not change much; he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to complete the task at hand. Such is the case when he was ordered to take back Orihime Inoue, despite saying he abhors such a strategy. He is fairly similar to Shunsui Kyōraku in personality, something Starrk himself acknowledges. History encounters Starrk and Lilynette for the first time.]] Starrk tried to live with other Hollows, but just by being around him, they lost their souls and died. Because of this, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together and wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness he split his soul into two, himself and Lilynette. Starrk doesn't remember which of them they originally looked like before the split and suspects that their original appearance corresponds to neither of them. Even still, Starrk wanted to become weak so that he could join a pack and if that were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 15-16 When he split his soul, he asked the newly formed Lilynette if she has a name. She tells him it and asks if he has a name, even though they are both the same person. He tells her and throws her a cloth to wrap herself up in, as she asks him what will they do now. He tells her that they can do anything. She asks where will they go and he says anywhere. He then asks that no matter what, they just stick together, forever.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 10-11 Starrk and Lilynette were alone when he was first found by Aizen, who asked him if he had killed all the mountains of Hollows in the area. Starrk tells him no, that they just died. This impresses Aizen, who tells Starrk that he seems strong, and he then tells him that he is looking for allies. Starrk responds that they are as well, and asks Aizen if his allies are strong. Aizen tells him to come along and find out for himself. Starrk agrees to join him, noting that Aizen looks like he can stay with them without dying. Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 4-7 Notably, at the time when they met Aizen, they were already Arrancars. Synopsis Arrancar arc Starrk initially appears standing on the steps opposite Aizen along with several other Espada, observing him creating Wonderweiss Margera.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 12-13 Hueco Mundo arc He next appears when the Espada are gathered by Aizen concerning Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, apparently sleeping right before it.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 15-17 He is later seen sleeping when the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. His other half, Lilynette, crudely wakes him up and informs him of the event, but Starrk already knows about it. Lilynette urges him to do something, but Starrk simply replies: "What do you want me to do about it?"Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 9-11 Later, after Las Noches is invaded by the Gotei 13 and the 8th, 7th and 5th Espada are killed in battle, he appears suddenly before Orihime as she heads over to heal Kenpachi Zaraki. Before Ichigo and Kenpachi can stop him, he vanishes away with her, as per Aizen's orders. He appears reluctant to do so, as he comments that he abhors such tactics, but that he didn't have much say in the matter. Regardless, he brings her back to Aizen, just as he begins to set his plan to destroy Karakura Town into motion.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 14-16 Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen travels to Karakura Town, he is met with resistance by the other Gotei 13 captains currently not in Hueco Mundo. Aizen summons Starrk, along with Lilynette and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 When Captain Commander Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains (Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen), Starrk narrowly avoids the attack. Baraggan then decides to take control of the situation himself, telling Starrk he'd "better not have a problem with that." He lazily agrees, which earns him a kick from Lilynette.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, 12-13 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan's Fracción are killed, all of the other Arrancar pair up against the Shinigami and begin to battle. He and Lilynette engage in battle with Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake.Bleach manga Chapter 328, page 21-22 Shunsui asks that Starrk send Lillynette somewhere else as he can't give the fight his all with her there, but Starrk brushes the comment aside stating that if Shunsui wont fight at full power then neither will he. When Ukitake asks him what he means Starrk to which the Espada explains that this sort of thing really doesn't suite him and asks if they can just pretend to fight and wait till the others are finished. Shunsui agrees that it would be a good idea seeing as he is the same way and hates getting hurt, but this time he can't. Starrk lazily remarks, "what a pain," and draws his sword, ready to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 13-15 Shunsui then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku, Momo and Harribel's Fracción, asking Starrk if they should also put on a show.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 1 Starrk, not amused at Shunsui's attempt at humor, flatly says no and states that neither one of them is fighting at full strength anyhow. Starrk then makes note of how Shunsui's short sword is still being sheathed. When Shunsui explains why, claiming he only uses it in places where it's difficult to use a katana, Starrk further notes that Shunsui is obviously ambidextrous and that he's faster with his left hand then his right; therefore, Starrk doesn't quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Shunsui is somewhat amused at Starrk's observations and comments on how he thought he had corrected his strength difference. Shunsui then proceeds to attack Starrk which he then dodges. While Shunsui then surprises Starrk by switching hands mid attack and correcting his swing, by making his right hand's strength match his left. After Starrk comments on the change, Shunsui asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Starrk comments that Shunsui is already plenty strong enough and he wouldn't want him using his short sword. Shunsui decides then to unsheathe his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 3-11 After Yamamoto kills Allon and subsequently defeats Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun, Starrk notices Harribel's change in tactics (which forces Tōshirō Hitsugaya to activate his Bankai) and Kyōraku begins to assume that Harribel is the 3rd Espada, he then states that he hopes Starrk is #2 so that the battle would be a little easier for him, but Starrk reveals himself to be the Primera (#1). Shunsui does not seem to be very surprised, merely stating that the battle would not be "too" easy after all.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 16-19 Starrk appears to be evenly matched with Shunsui as he does not seem to express any form of difficulty while battling. Starrk even commented that he is surprised that Shunsui was able to dodge his attacks 'without losing the umbrella or mussing the kimono'. A thin trail of blood however trickles down from Shunsui's head, probably due to the slight cut of his bamboo hat.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 3-4 As the battle progresses, Starrk fires a Cero at Shunsui, only for him to state "No finishing pose or anything?". Starrk then begins to show irritation by scolding Shunsui not to run away. Starrk is then seen to be staring in horror at Hitsugaya's approaching cloud.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 1-3 Starrk then watches Baraggan Luisenbarn being hit by Soifon's Bankai and looks over to the obelisk of ice that has Harribel imprisoned and questions Shunsui whether all their Bankai's are that powerful. Shunsui replies with a smile and calls them their secret weapons. Starrk proceeds to ask if his own Bankai was more powerful than Hitsugaya's. Shunsui then replies that while he is uncertain of it in a hundred years or so, it is possible that Hitsugaya might become more powerful than himself. Starrk then deduces that currently Shunsui is the strongest. When Ukitake wonders what Kyōraku is doing, Shunsui replies by saying that he believes Starrk finally wants to fight for real, something Starrk confirms by saying that he wants to see Shunsui's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, page 9-12 He then sheaths his sword and calls Lilynette over. He explains that he and Lilynette are in fact one. While other Hollows split their power into their sword and body, they split into two bodies instead. He also reveals that once they are one again their full power would be released. With that, Starrk releases his Resurrección form while Shunsui releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, page 13-17 Shunsui proceeds to attack Starrk while he is talking, to which Starrk moves back with ease. Starrk begins to comment on how Shunsui would attack while he is talking. But before Starrk can finish talking, Shunsui uses his Busho Koma technique. Starrk parries the attack and fires a large cero from one of his guns. Starrk then tells Shunsui he seems a little panicked and that is not at all like him. Shunsui responds that he meant to kill him with the first blow, but his release must be really something if he could parry it. He then deduces that Starrk's gun fires ceros. Starrk confirms but completely denies it can do anything else when Shunsui asks whether its capable of more. Shunsui accuses Starrk of being a bad liar. Starrk says the same of Shunsui. Starrk then tells him he made him release his "pain in the ass Resurrección", so he better show him his Bankai. Shunsui mentions that he has no intention of showing him no matter how strong he has gotten, especially if he is just going to fire cero's. Starrk responds by firing his Cero Metralleta as Shunsui, to which he flash steps away. Starrk fires again and tells him that he can't escape, Shunsui dodges exclaiming how that attack is unfair. Ukitake jumps in front of Shunsui after unleashing his Shikai and negates the multiple ceros with a blast of his own. Starrk dodges the blast and questions Ukitake as to if that was a cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 362 Starrk interrupts by asking Ukitake how did he fire a cero. Ukitake plainly says who knows maybe he'll figure out if he does it again. Determined to figure out Ukitake's power, Starrk fires again much to Lillynette's protest that it's most likely a trap. They engage in a few mutual attacks, then Starrk uses Sonidō to get closer to Ukitake and explains what he has learned of his ability. Ukitake is surprised that he figured it out after only three attacks. Starrk then expresses that he is glad that Ukitake's power isn't to reflect any and all attacks back at his opponent. Starrk surmises that if Ukitake has to absorb the attack first, there has to be a limit to what can be absorbed. He then tells Ukitake that he doesn't think he'll be able to absorb the attack if he fires 1,000 shots at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 4-12 Before Starrk can fire, Shunsui appears behind him and tries to cut off his head, but Starrk dodges and fires a large cero which Shunsui also dodges. Starrk comments on how such actions aren't like him, to which Shunsui responds that he shouldn't make judgements as he is the one not acting like himself. Starrk's simple reply is that he thought they both were alike. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a Garganta begins to open, surprising the the three combatants. Ukitake asks Shunsui if it's someone new. Shunsui asks in response if Ukitake thinks its someone who could back up the top three Espada, because he hopes it isn't. When the Garganta is fully open, Wonderweiss Margera walks through. Ukitake and Shunsui both question who he is, while Starrk says his name, just as surprised to see him there being accompanied by Fūrā.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 13-20 While Ukitake's attention is on the huge hollow creature rather then on Wonderweiss Margera, who attacks him from behind and impales him in the back and out through his chest with his hand. Seeing this, Shunsui goes to attack the Arrancar but is quickly shot at point blank range by a cero to the back by Starrk, with both captains falling down to the buildings below. Starrk remarks that Wonderweiss's arrival mean that Aizen is sick of waiting.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 5-8 As the Vizards intervene with the fight, Starrk is now faced against Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Otoribashi. They both stand and look at Starrk, with Love commenting on how he looks strong. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks. To which Love smirks and says that they are Superheroes, so they only last 3 minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12-13 Following the death of Baraggan, Starrk comments on how horrible it is that Aizen did not spare a single word at Baraggan's death. He then turns toward Rose and Love but clarifies that it is not in their nature to avenge each other.Bleach manga Chapter 371, page 18 Shortly the battle between Love, Rose and Starrk became more devastating causing Rose to crash into a building below. Love then moves to attack Starrk releasing his Shikai to which Starrk fires a volley of cero's but they are blocked. Love tries to crush Starrk who moves out of the way at the last minute only to be hit from behind by Love, sending him spiraling down and crashing into the buildings below. Starrk lies on the group reluctant to get up, prompting Lillynette to ask him what he is doing as he should be getting revenge. Starrk states that he doesn't care anymore as he knows Aizen isn't gonna save them. He makes note that Love and Rose are strong and its pointless to continue if it will only result if in someone else dying. He decides it would be best to just go home and go to sleep. Lillynette gives him a pep talk telling him that he is the primera Espada and if Aizen didn't believe in his strength he wouldn't have made him #1. She goes onto to say if he doesn't want his friends to die then he has to fight. Starrk concedes that she is right and resolves to continue the battle. Starrk gets up and Love goes to attack him to which he blocks with his guns. Love asks him if he was grieving and Starrk admits that he was doing something like that. Love swats him away and tells the Espada he's surprised as he thought Hollows had no hearts to which Starrk states that he's one to talk with that mask he has he looks like a hollow himself. Love then dons his mask, he then uses his shikai special ability only for Starrk to escape the attack. When the smoke clears Starrk is seen standing at the front of a pack of hundreds of wolves.Bleach manga; Chapter 372 The wolves go charging at Love and Rose upon Starrk's command, prompting the Vizard's to don their masks. The resulting attack cause a explosion as Love beats off the wolves. Despite fending off the attacks the wolves prove to many for Love and Rose as they get in close and detonate causing a huge explosion. Love and Rose try to get away with Love noting that he doesn't think the wolves are flames but rather ceros from Starrk's gun and that being near them will cause a explosion, just as he makes this assertion he is attacked from behind by the wolves which cause an explosion. Starrk then comments that they aren't cero's, as if they were they could never critically injure as strong as them. He then explains that the wolves are part of him, they are the power of both Starrk and Lillynette. He states that they are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback and that is their power. As Love and Rose get up from the attack Starrk tells them that the game is over, making note that if they make a run for it he won't chase them. Love refuses any such action prompting Starrk to point out that he doesn't like to do this but he has no choice but to finish them off. Starrk is then pierced from behind and out through the front of his chest by a blade from out of the shadows.Bleach manga; Chapter 373 Starrk is surprised as he looks back at his own shadow and sees a figure rise up from it. Shunsui appears as the shadow drips from his body and stares coldly at Starrk. The Espada asks what was that, making note that it's ridiculous that Shunsui can hide in the shadows and asking if he was holding back an attack like that the entire time. Shunsui explains that he wasn't holding back and tells Starrk what the power of his Zanpakutō is to make child games real. He goes on to explain the rules for the various games he has used and what the overall consequences of those rules are. He then uses his Takaoni game but Starrk catches on to the rules and moves out of the way, though not without his left hand being wounded. As Shunsui moves into to attack him Starrk generates a sword of spiritual energy to block his attack. Shunsui starts the game Irooni and states the color gray, attack Starrk and wounding his right arm. Starrk notes that it's a shallow wound but it felt like he practically cut his arm off. He then catches on to the rules of the game as Shunsui tells him its his turn and that he can state any color that he wants to cut, but can only cut that color. Starrk calls out white much to Shunsui's surprise, allowing the Espada to move behind him and make a slash across the captains back. Shunsui congratulates him but warns him that the color he chose could damage him also, explaining that the higher the risk to yourself the more damage you inflict. He notes that for Starrk, white is the color that will do the most damage. Shunsui tells him that he planned on giving him hints and is amazed at how fast he learned the rules of the game making note that he is a tough opponent. The two clash and Stark remarks to himself that he could say the same thing of Shunsui and wonders why he has to fight someone so strong as he recalls his past. He then sees Shunsui's haori flying toward him which he swipes away, uncovering Shunsui himself preparing an attack as he says black and slashes Starrk directly across the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 374 The area around Starrk's Hollow hole begins to crack and the wound brings out a torrent of blood that bursts from his chest. As he falls out the sky, Starrk remembers his first meeting with Aizen and apologizes for not being able to repay him for his help. He then recalls the other Espada and the creation of Lilynette, when he finally realizes he wasn't alone. He loses consciousness and dies as he falls to the ground, while Shunsui looks on expressionlessly.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 9 Equipment Sword: He wields a sword which takes the form of a normal katana. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. Powers & Abilities Sonído Master: Starrk's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki in order to recapture Orihime, returning her to Aizen within an instant.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 14-16 He was also easily able to surprise Jūshirō Ukitake by appearing next to him after dodging an attack faster than his own post-release Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 11 He is shown evading various attacks by the Vizard's Love Aikawa and Rose, Along with attacks from Shunsui after fighting them.Bleach manga; Chapter 372-374 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Starrk has demonstrated immense skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 4-8 Cero: Starrk fires his Cero from his chest. As light-heartedly noted by Shunsui Kyōraku, unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose," not moving at all to charge it, he can seemingly fire one instantaneously, without any warning or having to charge and focus the energy for the Cero like other Arrancar and Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 2 Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Starrk has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not the strongest Espada, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. Starrk is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 8-9 His spiritual energy is blue. As a Hollow, he was apparently unintentionally killing other Hollows just by being near them.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 16 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Starrk has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 3-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 355, page 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 9-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 363, page 8-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 374 Enhanced Hierro: In his Resurrección form, Starrk has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury; after taking a direct hit from Love Aikawa's immense Shikai, Tengumaru, and crashing into the town below, he was next shown lying practically unharmed amongst the rubble while uttering only a half-hearted "ow" in response to the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 8-10 Zanpakutō : Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's immense power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō, but is instead sealed in the form of another Arrancar; in this case, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerback. He is the only Arrancar to date shown to be capable of separating his power this unique way. *'Resurrección': Los Lobos' release command is . When released, he wields two ornamental flintlock pistols, each of them the same length. At least the right one seems to be Lilynette; it is unknown if the left one houses any part of her as well. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also what appears to be ribbon-covered bandoliers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger.Bleach manga Chapter 362, pages 3''Bleach'' manga Chapter 374, page 11 :Resurrección Special Ability: While in released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point that he can parry a powerful technique from Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 11 Starrk is capable of firing cero's from his guns.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 10 Starrk states that he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 12 Stark along with Lillynette has the power to divide their soul and control the pieces in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 16 :* : Starrk uses his right pistol to unleash a barrage of Ceros simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Starrk is able to fire multiple Ceros at the speed of a Bala technique. It is unknown, at this time, if his left pistol is capable of using this technique as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 16-17 :*'Wolves': In reference to the name of his Zanpakutō, Los Lobos, Starrk is able to summon a pack of wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Karakura town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Starrk seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are apparently pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. Love Aikawa remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. It is also shown that the two bandoliers, originating from Starrk's upper back and leading into his forearms, are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further as the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, even allowing her to speak through him.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 1-17 :*'Reiatsu Swords': Starrk is able to summon spiritul energy swords from his bandoliers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form. He used this to combat Kyōraku's dual-blade Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 8-13 Second Being * is a female Arrancar who seems to be quite mischievous. She enjoys waking Starrk up in unusual ways: first by shoving her fist in his throat, then by squeezing his testicles. Despite her initially childish behavior, she does seem to show some concern for the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo. Lilynette and Starrk are, in fact, the same being. When Starrk became an arrancar, Lilynette was born as the physical form of his sealed power. When she fuses back with Starrk to activate his Resurrección, she takes the form of his twin pistols, in which she has a consciousness and a sense of feeling; she is shown to feel pain. Quotes *"Kick about, Los Lobos!" *(To Lilynette after hearing Aaroniero's death) "What do you want me to do about it?" *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm the Primera." *"The two of us are one. When other Hollows evolved to Arrancar they split their power between their bodies and their swords. But we split into two bodies. When we become one again, our full power is released." *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "You made me do this pain-in-the-ass release. So you'd better show me your Bankai." *(Referring to Wonderweiss) "If Wonderweiss is here, that means Aizen is sick of waiting." *"I said I'm not the type. I don't care anymore... it's not like Aizen's gonna save us... anyways... they're strong... It's obvious, so I just don't care anymore. If we keep fighting, someone else'll just die... It's obvious, so let's just go home and sleep." *"We are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback, and this is our power." *(To Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Otoribashi) "Game over. If you make a run for it, I won't chase you." *"I am alone... Why do I have to fight someone this strong? ... I was jealous of the weak ones. The weak are allowed to congregate. I want to be weak. If that's impossible, at least give me someone as strong as I am." *"All our friends lost their souls and died just by being around us. We were lonely, so we split our soul in two. I don't even know which of us we looked like before. Maybe neither. But this was the only way to escape loneliness." *''"I'm not alone."'' Trivia *In Spanish, "Primera Espada" is a term referring for a very prominent bullfighting matador (which he does somewhat looks like in his Resurrección form). However, it can also refer to any person who excels in their profession. *Starrk's aspect of death is Loneliness. *When Starrk remembers his Espada comrades right before his death, Yammy Rialgo doesn't appear in the flashback at all. *In Starrk's original appearance with a sword, the sword is shown with an intricate handle; why the handle's design was changed is currently unknown. *Starrk is the only Arrancar shown to actually summon anything that relates to the theme of his Resurrección. In this case, it is wolves. References Navigation de:Starrk es:Starrk Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Espada